Feel My Heart
by x.Deni.x
Summary: My version of the first book. IT WILL BE A CARLISLE/BELLA FANFIC, cause they are the best pairing out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**A/N: This will be a Carlisle/Bella fanfic. It's like my version of the first book, Twilight.**

**I couldn't agree more with the portray of Carlisle. Peter Facinelli is SEXY!!! God, for a 36 year old, he is HOT.**

**Disclaimer: I literally only own the plot. I have used some of Stephenie Meyer's dialogue in here as well.**

**The POV will mainly be Bella, but there will be some parts that it is crucial I change it to someone else, probably Carlisle most of the time.**

I have been in Forks for a month now. School is the same as it was when I first arrived – awkward. I sit with Jessica and Mike and all their friends, but I'm not really listening, or joining into, the conversations. My gaze always wanders over to the beautiful people at the other end of the cafeteria. There's the tall, handsome, muscular blonde boy, who is always with that short, perky, spiky haired girl who I think is called Alice. There's the big, macho guy who's constantly with the gorgeous blonde, vain girl. And then there's Edward. He's in my biology class. Reddish-brown hair, pale skin. They all have pale skin, and are frighteningly beautiful.

Apparently they were all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. It's said that the blonde girl and the blonde boy are twins.

I was in my biology class on my fourth week of school, when I noticed Edward wasn't in class, and I was left partner less.

Nonetheless, I continued on with my work, because I had already done this area of work in Phoenix.

When the bell ended the class and begun lunch, I packed up my things and left.

I bought my food, and noticed the Cullen clan – minus Edward – sitting at their table. Deciding that I wanted to know why my biology partner was away, I summoned a very deep breath and walked over to them.

I noticed the blonde girl nudge her boyfriend, and raise an eyebrow in my direction.

I continued on, until I reached their table. They all looked up expectantly at me.

"Um, Edward's your brother, right?" I said nervously.

"Yes." The blonde girl answered.

"Well he's my partner in biology and I was wondering why he was away…" I said in a slightly shaky voice. These people were intimidating.

"Carlisle and Esme – our adoptive parents – had a falling out of sorts, and Esme moved to Alaska." Alice said cheerfully, "Edward went with her because he was always fond of her and didn't want her to be alone."

"Oh okay." I said, smiling, "I'm Bella by the way." Now I was throwing caution to the wind.

"I'm Alice, and this is Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." Alice said merrily again.

So the blonde twins were Rosalie and Jasper, and the macho boy was Emmett. Got it.

"Nice to meet you." I said, smiling shakily, "Well I'll see you around then."

Alice and Emmett gave me a small wave and a smile, and Jasper nodded his head. I don't think Rosalie likes me.

I walked away from the table and sat down next to Jessica, who was wide-eyed.

"You _talked _to the Cullen's?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah…" I replied, confused.

"What about?!" She nearly screamed. She was either very excited or very angry. Or jealous.

"I asked them why Edward was away, because he's my biology partner." I replied calmly.

"Oh my god what was it like talking to them?" Jessica trilled on.

"Intimidating." I muttered under my breath.

Jessica pursed her lips at me and turned away to talk to Lauren.

I only just refrained myself from rolling my eyes, and ate my food.

When the boring school day finally finished, I trudged out to the car park and saw the Cullen's getting into their car.

Alice saw me and waved enthusiastically. I nervously waved back, and got into my truck, wondering why on earth Alice was being so friendly to me.

I shrugged the thought off and started the car. The loud rumble of my engine attracted a lot of stares as I drove out of the car park. I was a natural at ignoring the stares now.

I hummed to myself tunelessly as I drove along the road.

I was halfway to my house now.

I looked out my window and spotted a little kid on a tricycle squealing happily to his mother. I smiled to myself and looked back to the road when someone honked their horn loudly.

I nearly screamed; around ten metre's in front of me was a shiny black Mercedes – headed straight for me.

I realised that when I watched the little kid on the bike I swerved onto the wrong side of the road.

In a moment of panic, I swerved my truck to the left, narrowly missing the Mercedes.

My truck spun around, and everything was a blur. The last thing I remember before I was consumed into a world of black was my truck heading straight for a pole at over 30 miles per hour.

---

I woke up feeling groggy. I opened my eyes and was met by bright lights, and a white hospital room. Charlie was on a chair next to me, head in his arms, presumably asleep. I poked his neck, and he jumped awake.

"Bella? Thank god you're awake!" He sounded really relieved, and he took my hand and squeezed it.

Just then a doctor came in. He was young, he was blonde... and he was handsomer than any movie star I had ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired looking, with circles under his eyes.

He smiled warmly at me, "Hello Miss Swan. Good to see you're awake."

"W-what happened?" I asked shakily.

"What do you remember?" He asked me, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I was driving home, and I looked out my window," I began, "Then I heard a car honk, and I saw a black Mercedes coming straight for me. I panicked, and realised I was on the wrong side of the road... And then I swerved left, and remember going straight for a pole. That's all."

"Well, you hit a pole, and completely ruined your truck. Chief Swan had to write it off." The doctor told me sympathetically, "And, I was the driver of the black Mercedes. Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

That explained it.

"Sorry." I groaned, "So what did I break this time?"

Dr. Cullen's angelic face gave me a humorous smile, "You only hit your head, but I've fixed you up. You can go home in less than an hour."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you Dr. Cullen."

He smiled crookedly at me, "Please, call me Carlisle."

I nodded, slightly dazed. Carlisle left the room.

"How you feeling, kid?" Charlie asked me.

"I'm fine." I reassured him honestly. I felt no pain at all.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked me.

I swallowed and noticed my throat was really dry, and I was really hungry, "Could I have some water and a sandwich or something?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." Charlie squeezed my hand again and left the room.

I put my head back in my pillows and stared at the ceiling.

Ten minutes later Charlie came back with a ham and cheese sandwich and a bottle of water.

I sat up in my pillows and took the food gratefully, gobbling it down in minutes.

"Slow down!" Charlie chuckled.

"You didn't tell Renée about this did you?" I asked Charlie cautiously.

He looked uncomfortable, "No... I didn't... But I think _you _should."

I groaned and bashed my head against the feather-soft pillow, "She'll go crazy! Please don't make me tell her!" I whined.

Charlie furrowed his brows, but gave in, "Fine."

I smiled gleefully just as Carlisle came in.

"Pleased to see you're better then, Miss Swan." Carlisle said.

"Bella." I blurted out, "Call me Bella." I felt myself blush.

"Alright, Bella." He smiled warmly at me, "You're free to go home now."

I smiled gleefully again, and made to get out of bed.

"Bella," Carlisle stopped me sternly, "I need to get that needle out of your arms."

My eyes dropped to my hands, and I blushed, "Oh."

Carlisle chuckled silently, and graciously walked over to me. On the way he grabbed a cotton bud and a bandaid.

He sat on the edge of my bed, and took my hand gently in his own. His fingers were ice cold. He gently slid the needle out of my hand, and pressed a cotton bud to it for a few seconds. He then pulled the bud off and placed a bandaid on it. He was so careful the whole time.

I looked down and noticed for the first time that I was in a hospital gown.

I blushed again, and noticed a fresh pair of clothes on a seat near the window.

I grabbed them, and noticed Carlisle looking at me humorously. I blushed, again, and walked into the bathroom that was in my hospital room.

I changed into my clothes quickly, and walked back out, dumping the gown on the bed.

"Ready to go then, Bells?" Charlie asked me. I nodded, and then met Carlisle's eyes. I noticed they were a gorgeous rich gold colour. _He was gorgeous_.

I blushed, yet again. I blush way too much.

I followed Charlie out of the room, Carlisle following me. We walked to the front desk and Carlisle signed us out.

Charlie and I both thanked him, and left the hospital.

I could feel Carlisle's eyes on me the whole time as I walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Quick A/N: Sorry about the bad grammar in the last chapter (and in my other stories for that matter), but I only just learnt the whole comma thing, like where to put them in speech thingos.**

I had a good night's sleep considering the day be fore's events.

I got up, did my thing, and walked downstairs.

Charlie was eating a bowl of cereal at the table. I got mine out and started munching.

"Sorry Bells, but you're going to have to walk to and from school... I have to be in work early," Charlie said, "Most likely for the rest of the week. Sorry."

I sighed, "That's okay. It's not that far," I lied. It was actually two mile walk. I guess a good walk would clear my head.

I finished my breakfast and went back upstairs. Just as I finished packing my school bag, I heard Charlie's cruiser leave the driveway.

I sighed again, and finished getting ready.

With half an hour left until school starts, I grabbed my bag and walked out the door and locked it.

It was then I noticed a black Mercedes in my driveway, and Carlisle Cullen standing against it, twirling his keys in his hand.

"I remembered you didn't have a car, and it is partially my fault that you don't," Carlisle explained, opening the passenger seat door, "Need a ride?"

I nodded dumbly, and walked forwards. I got into the passenger seat and Carlisle shut the door for me.

He walked around the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Not a problem," He smiled at me.

I felt myself melt.

It was a quick drive to school in the speedy Mercedes, and we were there in no time.

He pulled right up into the car park at the front of the school.

"Thank you, again," I gushed.

"Not a problem, Bella," Carlisle smiled at me.

I smiled back, and got out of the car. I shut the door gently, and he drove away.

I was getting even weirder stares now from everyone than I got when I drive in with my loud truck.

Jessica Stanley ran over to me, a big grin on her face, "Bella! Who was that in the Mercedes?"

"Carlisle Cullen," I answered.

Jessica's mouth dropped, "Why did you get a ride from Carlisle Cullen?!"

"I was in a car crash yesterday because I accidently went on the wrong side of the road and nearly hit Carlisle's car," I started, "My truck got written off, and Carlisle showed up this morning at my house offering me a ride."

Jessica was wide-eyed, and muttered a soft, "Wow," Before turning around and leaving.

I nearly snorted, and walked inside to school.

During the school day I noticed that none of the Cullen kids were at school. I frowned. Carlisle was in Forks, but his kids weren't...?

When the last bell finally rung, I put on my coat and walked out of the building.

I pulled the hood over my head and started walking home in the cold.

I was around a hundred metres away from the school, when Carlisle's black Mercedes tooted at me.

The car stopped next to me, and he rolled the window down.

"I just finished my shift at work, and saw you walking home," Carlisle explained to me, his god-like faced turned in a crooked smile, "I'll be happy to give you a lift home."

I smiled gratefully, and said, "Yeah that would be great. Thanks Dr. Cullen."

He smiled wryly at me, and said, "It's Carlisle, Bella."

I blushed, and got into the car, "Thanks Carlisle."

"Not a problem Bella," He smiled at me.

We drove in silence for a few seconds, until I broke it; "Where were Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie today? I noticed they weren't at school."

He furrowed his brow, as if thinking of a reasonable answer to give me, "They went up to Alaska to visit Esme."

"Oh okay," I said, nodding.

"They'll be back for school tomorrow," Carlisle said.

"Is Edward definitely staying with Esme?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, he's always been quite fond of Esme. I'm glad she's not alone though," Carlisle answered.

I didn't say anything else, only nodded.

A few minutes later we arrived at my house. Carlisle pulled into the driveway, and got out of the car at the same time as me.

Charlie wasn't home. Carlisle walked me to the door, which surprised me.

"Thanks, again, for the ride," I said, opening my door.

Carlisle grinned at me, and said, "My pleasure."

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, and I inwardly cursed myself for blushing at every little thing.

Carlisle smiled at me once more, and walked back to his car with a grace that seemed inhumane.

He was out of my driveway within seconds, with me watching him. He really suited a black Mercedes.

I smiled at his waving arm and went inside my house, only just grasping what he said this morning.

'_I remembered you didn't have a car, and it is partially my fault that you don't.'_

It wasn't his fault at all! If I wasn't stupid and didn't veer my car to the wrong side of the road then I wouldn't have nearly crashed into him! He was just being an innocent bystander!

Still thoroughly confused, I got into my homework, somewhat distracted.

A good two hours later, I got up and made some fried chicken for dinner. I was just serving it on the table when I heard Charlie come through the door and hang his gun up.

He walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air, "Mmm smells good Bella."

I smiled at him and took my seat at the table as he took his.

We both dug in without a word, finishing at our own pace.

"How were your walks today?" Charlie asked after taking a sip of soda.

"Oh, um, I didn't actually walk... This morning I walked out of the door and found Carlisle waiting with his car," I explained, "And then I went to walk home, and he picked me up, saying he was on his way home from work anyway."

"Carlisle?" Charlie repeated blankly, "As in your doctor, Carlisle Cullen?"

"You got it," I mumbled in response.

Charlie thought for a moment, "That was nice of him," He eventually said, standing up and taking his plates and my own (To my upmost amazement) to the kitchen.

I finished my soda and went into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Deciding to turn for an early night in, I went upstairs after I finished the dishes and got ready for bed, before crashing into the comfy sheets.

That was the first night I dreamed of Carlisle Cullen.

**A/N: So, I had a bit of a crap day; I nearly fainted in the shopping centre.**

**I decided to be nice, so I gave you this chapter early. You WERE only going to get it on like Tuesday, but I was feeling generous.**

**OH, and also, if I get over 20 reviews on THIS CHAPTER, you'll be getting the third on Monday, AUSTRALIA TIME. Today it is Saturday, where I live. But it's Saturday night, so yeah.**

**20 reviews for this chapter, and you get the next one on Monday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Having Carlisle Cullen haunt, or more, bless, your dreams, really gives you a good night sleep.

In my dream, I was walking through a dense forest – probably the one here in Forks – and I kept on stumbling. Carlisle would come in, with his angelic features contorted into a swoon worthy smile. The feeling of his cold fingers on mine would tease my mind forever.

When I awoke the next morning, I woke with a butterfly feeling in my stomach.

I realised I had feelings for Carlisle Cullen. I smiled at the thought.

I got up and did my usual ritual of getting ready for school and eating breakfast.

I walked out of my front door and locked it.

I then noticed a red convertible in my driveway.

Alice and Emmett were waiting outside and Rosalie was in the driver's seat with Jasper in one of the back seats.

"You're kidding," I muttered to myself.

"Hey Bella!" Alice waved cheerfully at me.

"Hey," I replied, trying to put a smile on my face, "Did Carlisle send you?"

"Yep. But I suggested that we could pick you up anyway because Carlisle told us about how you don't have a car anymore," Alice explained.

"Oh okay, thanks!" I said, marginally more comfortable. I walked over to the car.

"You can have the seat behind Rosalie. I'll go in the middle," Alice said, hopping over Jasper and getting into the backseat.

I carefully went around the car and opened the door. I knew Rosalie would quite literally kill me if I scratched the car.

I slid into the leather seat and buckled up.

As soon as everyone was in Rosalie put her foot on the gas pedal and reversed out at an alarming speed.

I tried to make small talk, "So... How are you all today?"

"I'm great!" Alice squeaked, excited for some reason.

"I'm pretty good," Emmett boomed, grinning at me.

"I'm good," Jasper said, shifting a bit. He looked like he was in pain.

I noticed I wasn't getting an answer out of Rosalie.

"How are you, Rosalie?" I tried, already flinching.

I felt her glare even though her eyes were on the road.

"I'm fine," Rosalie said a bit spitefully.

I mouthed an 'okay' and kept to myself for the rest of the ride, only answering the occasional question's that Alice asked me.

We got to school in record time for me. I would still be ten minutes away if I was in my truck.

I hopped out of the car with a falsely cheery 'thank you' and walked away quickly.

"Why are we doing this, Alice?" I heard Rosalie hiss, "Why do we have to do this with her?"

"Just trust me, _please_," I heard Alice reply.

I blushed slightly, and walked with my head high into the school.

My classes went by like a blur – I just wasn't in the mood to pay attention. I even managed to hit Jessica in the back of the head with a soccer ball. She wasn't happy, so say the least.

I was thankful when the final bell sounded. I left the building immediately, and walked pass Alice.

"Hey Bella!" She said, smiling widely, "Want a ride home?"

I saw Rosalie in the background grinding her teeth, and decided against it, "Oh, no thank you Alice... It's not raining and I feel like enjoying the day. I'm gonna walk."

Alice's smiled dropped, but reappeared within seconds, "Okay! See you tomorrow! Want a ride to school tomorrow?"

I smiled at her, but decided against it, again, "Nah I'll be fine. I need some exercise," I explained, half lying.

"Okay, then. See you at school tomorrow then!" She waved one last time and skipped off.

She's so optimistic... ALL the time.

I smiled at her family that were looking my way, and I got smiles in return from Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie grimaced at me. Maybe that's her idea of a smile.

I rolled my sleeves up started my long walk home.

I got home an hour later.

---

I woke up extra early the next morning and readied myself quickly.

I ate breakfast quickly, grabbed my things, and walked out of the door, starting my journey to school.

_**Point of view of Carlisle ;**_

I actually like showing some morality and sticking to the speed limit in Forks. So, here I am, driving along a street, when I spot Bella Swan in the distance.

She is about to cross the street, when I noticed she only looked one way. She stepped of the curb just before a car came along.

In the few seconds before she would get hit, a scream tore through my throat, "BELLA!"

It was a horrific sight, blurry, yes, but horrific.

I sped my Mercedes a bit further up, and sprinted, a bit faster than human speed, out of the car to Bella.

She was on the ground, unconscious.

The driver of the car was completely fine, and got out of the car shakily.

I ignored him.

I ran to Bella side, and checked her wounds.

There was a large, bleeding dent in the back of her head, and a piece of glass was embedded into her side.

I gently pulled the glass out.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I tried desperately.

She made no indication that she did.

I put my finger to her throat to check for a pulse.

Terror shocked my system. It was still.

My instincts took over, and I started doing CPR.

I pounded on her chest professionally for a few minutes, but there was no response.

"Come on, Bella!" I half-growled, half-yelled.

I blocked her nose and lowered my icy lips to her warm, soft one, blowing in a large gust, watching her chest rise as I did it.

"I'm calling 911!" The driver behind me said, but I didn't care. **(A/N: It's 911 in America, including Forks... Right? I'm Aussie. I'm used to 000. Btw, I have no training whatsoever in CPR, so I'm just going by what I've seen on TV)**

I thumped down on her chest in a fluid motion, before lowering my lips to hers again while blocking her nose.

I couldn't escape the jealous feeling in the back of my mind that was irritated she couldn't 'kiss' back at the moment. I wasn't even kissing her. I was trying to save her life.

She still wasn't responding.

"BELLA, DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed, doing CPR again.

I gave her mouth to mouth once more, and her eyelids fluttered open. I checked her pulse, and it was steady.

Bella's eyes closed again, and her head lolled to the side.

Panicking, I checked her pulse, and it was still okay. She was just sleeping, or unconscious.

I picked her up bridal-style and rushed her to my car, before buckling her in and getting in on my side.

I drove four times over the speed limit in my rush to the hospital, checking Bella's pulse every few minutes.

I got to the hospital in minutes, and carried her, sprinting, all the way up a flight of stairs and into a spare hospital room.

I laid her in the bed and changed her into a hospital gown – being professional, of course.

Just after I had changed her, a few nurses and doctors came in, helping me put the needles and other stuff where they needed to be.

"What happened?" One of the nurses, Mary, asked.

"She was hit by a car," I started, talking at the same time as stitching her head up, "She didn't have a pulse for a while, but I gave her intensive CPR and it came back. I brought her here in my car."

Mary nodded, "Do we know who she is?"

"Bella," I said softly, staring at her face, "Bella Swan."

"Isabella Swan?" Mary asked, incredulous, "She was here a few days ago for a car accident!"

I managed to chuckle, "She's a clumsy one," I replied in the same soft tone.

Five minutes later, Bella was all patched up, so to speak, and in a very stable condition. She ended up with a four inch scar on her side from the glass.

Ten minutes later her father came bursting in, rushing to her side.

He looked at me, "What happened?"

I retold the story.

"CPR? Like, the chest compression's?" Charlie asked me, uncertain.

I hesitated, "And mouth to mouth."

I don't know what made me hesitate. My right as a doctor lets me give my patients CPR, mouth to mouth included. Why was I so hesitant in telling my patient's father that I gave her mouth to mouth?

Charlie nodded with a slightly disgruntled expression on his face.

Just then, Nurse Mary came in.

"Dr. Cullen saved your daughter's life, Chief Swan," She informed him, smiling.

Charlie looked shocked, even though he already knew this from my story. Perhaps he misinterpreted the way I said it.

"Thank you," Charlie said in a low voice, "Thank you so much."

A lone tear escaped his eye, and I reached over and patted his back.

"She'll be just fine, I promise," I said to Charlie earnestly, desperately hoping what I was saying was going to be true.

An hour later, Charlie had to go back to work, and Bella still hadn't woken up. I promised Charlie I would stay by her side, and I was intent on my promise as the realization dawned upon me; I had feelings for a seventeen year old human girl.

Three hours passed, Bella hadn't moved.

Four hours.

Five hours.

Six hours.

It wasn't until the seventh hour, that finally something happened.

_**Point of view of Bella ;**_

I struggled to open my eyes, but they just didn't want to. After an hour of trying, the finally fluttered open.

The first thing my eyes were met with was the face of Carlisle Cullen. How heavenly. That's a sight to wake up to, I'll tell you that.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" Carlisle seemed worried.

"Mhmm," I mumbled, blinking.

Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella do you remember what happened?" He asked me.

"I remember stepping out onto the road, and then a car coming straight for me…" I said in a raspy voice, and a tear slid down my cheek, "What else happened?"

Carlisle took a sharp breath, "You didn't look one way, and when you stepped out off the curb you were hit by a car. I was nearby, and I ran to you. You didn't have a pulse, and you weren't breathing. I gave you very intensive CPR, and at first you weren't responding. Eventually you started breathing and your pulse came back. I rushed you here in my car where you were properly treated."

A few more tears slid down my cheek, but I was still curious, "CPR? What did that involve? I'm having a complete mental blank…"

"Chest compressions and mouth to mouth," Carlisle replied, shifting in his seat.

I blushed, "Did you save my life?" I then whispered.

Carlisle nodded.

I burst into tears, and I really don't know why, "Th – thank you," I sobbed.

Carlisle took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Your father was here for a while, but he had to go back to work," Carlisle informed me, "I promised him I would stay by your side."

I smiled gratefully, "Thank you Carlisle," I whispered again, holding onto his hand for dear life.

He leant forward and kissed my forehead gently, "You look exhausted. Sleep, Bella."

I obeyed him, and fell into a deep slumber almost instantly, with his face fresh in my mind.

**A/N: Well I didn't get the 20 reviews I wanted on the previous chapter, so you obviously didn't get it last Monday.**

**THIS TIME, I AM REINFORNCING THAT RULE, EXCEPT ITS A LOT STRICTER THIS TIME;**

**If I don't get 20 reviews on chapter three, you WON'T get the next chapter. Simple as that.**

**Alright, got it? I need 20 reviews, or you DON'T GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Yes I am cruel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

I had to stay in the hospital for four days. Some days I had only Carlisle at my side – he never seemed to leave – and some days I had Charlie and Carlisle. Apparently Mike and Angela came to visit, but I was asleep – for that I was thankful; Mike probably wouldn't have shut up.

On the fifth day of my hospital stay, I was finally allowed to go home. Carlisle called Charlie, who was working and unable to pick Bella up, and asked permission to drive her home. He hesitantly agreed.

So, I got to drive home in Carlisle's black Mercedes.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, he looked extremely sexy when he only drove with one hand, and the other was resting on the compartment in the middle of the two front seats. _Very, very, very _sexy. Too sexy for his own good.

He noticed me fidgeting and blushing, and asked, "What's wrong, Bella?"

You look so sexy right there I just want to jump you, is what I wanted to tell him, "Nothing," I replied half-heartedly.

"Okay..." He said, not convinced.

I was glad it was a Saturday today. I could sleep in tomorrow morning, and then go to school on Monday as normal.

I was still a tiny bit shaky on my feet as I got out of Carlisle's car that was parked in my driveway.

Carlisle took my arm and helped me walk. I noticed his skin was ice cold. We walked in silence up to my front door, and I bent down weakly and got the key out from under the doormat. After swiftly unlocking the door, I turned back to Carlisle, and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

I shivered afterwards, but not from the coldness of his smooth face.

Carlisle pulled me into a hug, and kissed my hair, "Stay out of trouble Bella," He whispered, chuckling.

I smiled and nodded, and Carlisle left.

I sighed and went inside my house, grabbing something to eat quickly, and then falling into a deep slumber in my bed, Carlisle's face fresh in my mind.

---

I awoke the next day at just after two o'clock in the afternoon – a new record for me.

I stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling for ten minutes.

Eventually, I got out of bed and slowly ate my breakfast, which consisted of toast and juice. I kept it light like Dr. Sexy – ahem, Carlisle – told me to.

Sunday was a light day for me. I mainly sat on my bed reading a book, only getting up for bathroom breaks, and when I was hungry or thirsty.

Monday rolled around quickly. Too quickly for my liking.

When I woke, I noticed a single key on a keychain right next to my face.

Groggily, I picked it up and looked at it. I didn't recognise it. Puzzled, I got up and looked out onto the drive way.

Charlie's cruiser wasn't there, he must've gone to work already.

What _was _there, however, was a shiny silver car. It looked like a sports car to me but then again I've got no clue about cars.

Even more puzzled, I looked back at the key. Engraved on it was _Bella's Audi_.

So it was an Audi. Holy crow. I actually knew what that meant.

I sprinted downstairs as fast as I could without tripping, and bolted outside. I fumbled with the key and unlocked the car on the driver's side. There was a piece of paper folded in half on the seat, and I anxiously opened it, scanning through it quickly;

_Bella,_

_Heard you needed a car._

That was all it said, and that frustrated me. I had no idea who it was from, so no-one to thank, or, in my case, refuse and give it back.

I sat down tentatively in the driver's seat, and noticed there was a 'tag' on the wheel. Glancing at it in irritation, I discovered the car was an Audi TT – whatever that meant.

"Holy crow," I mutter to myself.

I retracted myself from the car and locked it, before walking back into the house.

Well, I now have a car. It's no old 50's Chevvy (sp?) truck... It's kind of worth nearly $100,000 **(That's the Aussie price... sorry. I'm Aussie lol. I think it's the right price.)** BUT it'll work. I guess.

HOLY CROW I HAVE A CAR THAT'S PROBABLY WORTH MORE THAN CHARLIE'S HOUSE. IT'S PROBABLY WORTH MORE THAN MIKE NEWTON OR SOMETHING.

Breathe Bella, breathe.

I got ready for school in zombie mode. For some weird reason, I was itching to try my new car out. This isn't like me, usually.  
Finally, with ten minutes until school started, I bolted out of the door, and got into the Audi.

Taking a deep and calming breath, I started the engine. I wasn't even sure if it was on, the engine was that quiet **(Just guessing :S)**.

I drove carefully, due to the facts that I didn't want to smash it up, and I wasn't use to such an easy gas pedal.

As I pulled into the school's car park, I got very jealous glares, especially from the boys. I actually saw Tyler Crowely (sp?) drool.

I delicately parked my car, and locked it, before walking into school, trying to ignore the glares.

"Bella!" I heard Mike call out to me from behind.

I stopped and turned around warily, "Yes, Mike?"

"When and where did you get that car?!" He exclaimed.

"This morning. I have no idea who it is from. They left it in my driveway, and the keys were..." I trailed off, realization hitting me like a ton of bricks.

How on earth did the keys get next to me?! The person who gave me the car must've been inside the house. I know full well that the car wasn't from Charlie...

"The keys were where?" Mike encouraged.

"Um, on my doorstep. There was a note with them that said 'Bella, heard you needed a new car'," I explained, and then made my way to class.

Mike seemed to have told everyone my story already, so I wasn't bombarded with question's, thankfully, because my mind was still wondering how the hell the keys got on my bed.

Alice invited me to sit with the Cullen's at lunch again. Rosalie was actually nice to me this time. Well, if you classify nice at not glaring at me for once, and amazingly, smiling at me once or twice.

I noticed, confusedly, that the Cullen's didn't eat. Anything. They didn't even _touch _their food, merely had it in front of them... Almost like a prop.

Odd.

There was something off about the Cullen's, and I was going to find out.

**A/N: AUDI TT'S ARE SOOOOOOOOOO COOL!**

**I'm not going to be cruel this chapter and demand twenty reviews, but I will say that the more reviews I get, the quicker you'll get the chapter.**

**It won't be longer than a week, either way.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**A/N: No Bella/Carlisle action, I'm afraid *tear*.**

It took A LOT of convincing to make Charlie let me keep the car. I really liked that car now. Eventually, he let the subject drop.

The rest of the week had gone by horribly slow, but the weekend finally came.

"Hey Bells, I'm gonna go up to La Push and see Billy," Charlie said on Saturday morning, "Do you remember Billy Black? And his son Jacob?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, well Jacob's a few years younger than you. You want to come up and see them?" Charlie asked.

"Can we take my car?" I asked brightly.

Charlie hesitated, "Sure."

I ran to get my keys, and waited for Charlie at the front door.

He came down the stairs in a pair of old jeans and a red long sleeve shirt.

I walked outside and got into the driver's side of the car.

Charlie seemed rather hesitant about letting me drive in my shiny silver Audi, but I ignored it.

I revved the engine playfully and enthusiastically, still completely ignoring Charlie's discomfort.

I backed out of the driveway.

Once I started getting used to my new car, I realised that I actually like going the speed limit, or maybe, just maybe, a bit over. I think I just didn't before because my truck couldn't handle it.

I love my Audi.

Isn't that odd?

Bella Swan loves a car that isn't an old Chevvy truck.

She loves a fast car. A very fast car.

Very odd.

What would have taken me twenty minutes in my truck took only around twelve in my Audi.

Even Charlie seemed impressed after he loosened up.  
After I had parked the car on the driveway of the little house, Charlie and I walked up to the door and knocked politely.

A teenage boy answered it.

"Hey Jacob!" Charlie said, "Billy invited us around."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Jacob replied, grinning, "Come on in."

I followed Charlie inside the house.

"Bella, this is Jacob, Jacob this is Bella," Charlie introduced us, "I'm afraid Bella doesn't remember you. It was a long time ago." He directed this part at Jacob.

"That's fine," Jacob grinned again.

"Bella why don't you go do something with Jacob? Billy and I are just going to watch the game," Charlie suggested.

"Sure," I replied.

"Dad's in the lounge room," Jacob told Charlie.

Charlie nodded his thanks, and left me alone in the hallway with Jacob.

"Sooo," Jacob started, "Want to go down to the First Beach?"

"Sure," I replied, it was better than nothing.

It was a short walk down the reservation to first beach, and the sun had even managed to shine through the misty clouds.

"So, I haven't seen you at school back in Forks?" I asked, trying to form small talk.

"Oh, no I go to school at the reservation," Jacob replied.

"Oh okay," I replied.

We were at the First Beach, and the water was a clear grey colour.

I decided to throw caution to the wind and ask about the rumours I had heard about the Cullen's.

"I heard a few people at school planning a beach trip, and how someone from the reservation said 'The Cullen's don't come here,'," I started, "Care to elaborate?"

Jacob hesitated, "I'm not really supposed to tell."

"I promise I won't tell anyone," I said sincerely, desperately hoping to get some information out of _someone_.

"Well, there are these old Quileute legends, some of them claiming to date back to the flood," Jacob started, "There's a legend that claims we descended from the wolves – and that the wolves are our brothers still."

I nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"Then, there are legends, about the _cold ones_," Jacob said, "According to the legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them, and was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemy of the wolf, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves.

So, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies, but this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfathers time was different. They didn't hunt the way their other kind did, and they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe, or to humans. So, my great-grandfather made a truce with them; they stay off our land, we won't expose them."

"If they weren't dangerous, then why...?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.

"There's always a risk for them to be around humans. One might slip up, is too hungry to resist, stuff like that. Even though they are a very civilised clan, mistakes can happen," Jacob explained, "Supposedly, they didn't feed like the others of their kind. Apparently, instead of hunting humans, they hunted animals."

"So, how does this fit in with the Cullen's? Are they descendents from the ones your great-grandfather met?" I asked, seriously confused.

"No." He paused dramatically, "They are the _same_ ones."

I tried not to look shocked, and failed miserably.

"There are more of them now, a new female and male, but the rest are the same," He seemed to mistake the look of intrigue and curiosity on my face for fear.

"So what exactly are they? What _are _the cold ones?" I finally asked.

"Blood drinkers," He replied in a chilling tone, "Your people call them vampires."

My mind reeled, and I stared out into the ocean, processing all this information.

The topic was over, I knew that, and for the rest of the time I was with him, we talked about useless things, until I finally said we should be getting back cause Charlie and I had to go home.

---

I made a quick dinner of fried chicken and vegetables, before heading up to my bedroom, and loading up my old computer.

I opened my favourite search engine on the internet, and typed in one word; vampire.

**A/N: I hope the wait wasn't TOO long.**

**Now, just a warning; I prolly can't update until next Wednesday ish. On Saturday, a friend is coming over my house, and then we are going to a concert. On Sunday we are going shopping because a band we like is going to be at a shop in the centre, and then on Sunday I am going down to my grandma's house, because my grandad just recently died, and his funeral is on Monday. We are then staying the night on Monday, and then coming back late Tuesday.**

**So… I'll see you sometime after Wednesday =D I'll reply to your reviews tomorrow arvo though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

It all made sense. The ice cold skin, pale complexion, impeccably good looks, days off when it was sunny, didn't eat, eyes changed colour... It just all fit in.

Apparently vampires have super strength and speed as well.

The Cullen's were vampires, there was no doubt about it.

It was a Sunday, and I was a bit bored.

I decided to go for a walk, and found myself walking towards one of the lush green forests.

Oddly, I spotted Carlisle Cullen walking down a street near me.

We met eyes, and the unspoken words were enough.

I turned and headed into the forest, knowing he was following me.

I walked for about ten minutes. Every second Carlisle was getting closer to me. Damn that vampire speed.

Eventually I stopped with my back to him. He talked first.  
"I can't deny these feelings I've developed, Bella," He spoke quietly.

"Neither can I," I replied, so quietly I wasn't sure if he heard me.

"Then you have to know something," Carlisle said.

I could hear him moving closer to me, and within seconds I was turned around, and my hands were in his.

"I know what you are," I whispered.

His eyes widened slightly, and he pressed my hands to his chest, over his heart.

There was no rhythm of pounding beneath it.

"Feel my un-beating heart, and ice cold skin," Carlisle said, and then he quickly let go of my hands, and ran over to a fallen over log.

He picked it up with one arm as easily as if it was made of feathers, and threw it, far. He then ran at vampire speed, so fast it was a blur, and caught it one hundred metres away.

"Look at my strength and speed," He cried, "And tell me you're not afraid." He said the last part very quietly.

I started walking to him, and he met me halfway.

"I don't care if you're a vampire, Carlisle," I started, grabbing his hand, "I'm not afraid, and you wouldn't ever slip up on me."

Carlisle smiled gently at me, putting his forehead on mine, and said softly, "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..."

"What a stupid lamb," I breathed, chuckling.

"What a sick, masochistic lion," He murmured in reply, before bending his head down and capturing my warm lips in his icy cold ones.

It was pure bliss – his lips matched mine perfectly, moving in sync along with mine.

Before I knew it, I was on his back and he was running. He ran faster than my old truck.

We were in front of his house in a manner of minutes.

"Can I ask you something?" I said to Carlisle hesitantly, just before we got to the door.

"Sure," He replied, taking my hand, and pausing.

"What really did happen to Esme and Edward? Is what I've been told true?" I asked.

"Just about. Esme and I did have a falling out of sorts, and we decided to separate. We simply fell out of love," Carlisle explained, "Edward and Esme moved to Alaska to stay with the Denali coven – another group of vegetarian vampires."

"Vegetarian?" I asked quizzically.

Carlisle chuckled, "That is what we call ourselves. We don't drink the blood of humans, only animals. In our own way, we are vegetarians."

"Oh okay," I answered, biting my lip.

I was nervous now, and the thought of 'properly' meeting the family.

Carlisle chuckled, and swung the door open, before sweeping me into the sitting room, where Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice were sitting, anxiously.

As soon as Alice spotted us, she shrieked, "I knew it!"

I jumped a foot backward.  
"I _told _you Rosalie. I know my visions can be subjective, but I told you this one was going to happen!" Alice trilled on.

I looked questioningly at Carlisle. He took my and gently.

"Some vampires have a sort of power, or gift," He explained, "Alice can see the future, but it isn't set in stone. Jasper can also feel and manipulate emotions. Edward could read minds."

I took a sharp breath in. Edward could read my mind. Joy...

"There is one exception for Edward though," Carlisle said, smiling at me fondly.

"And what's that?" I said in a high and shaky voice.

"Your mind," Carlisle replied simply, taping my forehead very softly.

"He – he can't read my mind?" I asked, relieved.

"No, and we haven't been able to figure out why." Carlisle frowned.

"Erm, that's odd?" I tried to state, but it came out as more of a question.

"Yes, it is rather odd, actually," Carlisle replied, chuckling.

I smiled; his laughter was music to my ears.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you," Carlisle said, "How is your car?"

I sucked in a sharp breath of air, "THAT WAS YOU?!" I screamed.

I heard Rosalie chuckle. Or maybe it was Alice.

"If I say yes, will you hit me?" Carlisle asked nervously.

I tried not to laugh. Honestly, I did. But, I failed. Miserably.

After I overcame my fit of laughter, I straightened, "So I'll take that as a yes?"

Carlisle nodded anxiously, as if expecting me to hit him.

"THANK YOU! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" I squealed, and I jumped on him for a hug.

He embraced me happily, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I still can't believe how much it was, though…" I scolded, "Why did you spend so much money on it? You'll go broke now!" I whined.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper broke out into fits upon fits of laughter, and fell to the floor.

Carlisle looked at me humorously.

"Bella, you remember what I am, right?" He asked me, a smile tugging the corner of his lips.

"What, does you being a vampire make money grow on trees?" I snorted.

"Er, no," Carlisle replied, "We've been around a very long time. We have saved, and Alice's ability lets us see what the stockmarkets are going to do, as well."

"How long is a long time?" I asked, genuinely intrigued.

Carlisle fidgeted uncomfortable, and I could see his problem; he thought that if I found out how old he was I was freak and not see him anymore.

The adoptive kids stopped laughing, waiting for Carlisle's answer.

"Well, Rosalie was born in 1915, and was changed into a vampire when she was 18. Alice was born around 1901, and changed when she was 19," Carlisle explained, "Emmett was born in 1915 and changed when he was 20, and Jasper was born in 1843 and changed when he was also 20."

I was speechless. These vampires were older than I thought.

"And what about you?" I asked quietly, "I swear I won't be upset or anything."

"Later," He said quietly, averting his eyes to his 'children'.

I immediately realised he was going to save it for alone time.

"You guys make me seem like a child," I whined jokingly again, "I was born in 1987… And was changed… Erm… Never?"

Everyone chuckled.

"I'll go show you around the house, Bella," Carlisle said, reaching out his hand, which I grasped firmly.

**A/N: Only kind of a cliffie… Sorreh =D**

**HALLELUJAH, THEY ARE TOGETHER!!!**

**OMG, BTW… I MET THE SHORT STACK BOYS!!! (They are an Aussie band, and the BEST band EVERRRRRRR!) I (L) Andy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

_Point of view of Carlisle ;_

I showed Bella around the entire house, saving my office for last.

I was so afraid that when I told her my story she would bail on me and run away.

I led her into my office, and sat in my chair, pulling her down with me. She happily sat on my lap.

"You want to know my story?" I asked quietly.

She nodded silently, and whispered, "Yes."

"I was born in London, sometime in the 1640's. I was the only son of an Anglican pastor, and my mother died giving birth to me. My father was an intolerable man, and he also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves... and vampires." I paused, letting the words sink in, "They burned a lot of innocent people – of course the real creatures he sought were not so easy to find. When my father grew old, he placed me, his obedient son, in charge of the raids. At first I was a disappointment; I was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But I was persistent, and more clever than my father. I actually discovered a true coven of vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city, only coming out at night to hunt.

"The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, and waited where I had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged."

My voice went quiet, and I heard Bella's intake of breath.

"He must have been ancient, and weak with hunger. I heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and I – twenty three and very fast – was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun then, but I think he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He fell on me first, but the others were close behind, and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men, and made off with a third, leaving me bleeding in the street.

"I knew what my father would do. The bodies would be burned – anything infected by the monster must be destroyed. I acted instinctively to save my own my own life. I crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. I hid in a cellar and buried myself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's amazing I could stay quiet, to stay undiscovered.

"It was over then, and I had realized what I had become." I turned to look at Bella, who had tears in her eyes.

_Point of view of Bella ;_

His story was so utterly fascinating.

And he was born in London. Now that I knew that I could hear the faint trace of an English accent.

"What happened then?" I asked quietly.

Carlisle sighed, "When I found out what happened, I rebelled against it. I tried to destroy myself, but that's not easily done."

"You tried to kill yourself?" I exclaimed, utterly shocked, "How?"

"I jumped from great heights, tried to drown myself... but I was young to the new life, and very strong. It's also amazing I was able to resist feeding when I was so new. The instinct is more powerful then, it takes over everything. I was so repelled by myself that I had the strength to try to kill myself with starvation." Carlisle paused again.

"Is that possible?" I mumbled.

"No, there are very few ways we can be killed," Carlisle replied.

I opened my mouth to ask, but he spoke before I could.

"I grew very hungry, and eventually weak. I strayed as far as I could from the human populace. For months I wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places, loathing myself.

"One night, a herd of deer passed my hiding place. I was so wild with thirst that I attacked without thought. My strength returned and I realised there was an alternative to being the vile monster I feared. Had I not eaten venison in my former life? Over the next few months, a new philosophy was born. I could exist without being a demon. I found myself again."

A tear fell from my eye as I realised the depth of this story, and how it is achingly beautiful.

"I began to make better use of my time. I'd always been intelligent, eager to learn. I know had unlimited time before myself, so I studied by night, planned by day. I swan to France, and continued on with my studies there, going to the universities. I studied music, science, medicine – and found my calling, my penance; saving human lives. I can't adequately describe the struggle; it took me two centuries to perfect my self control. I am completely immune to human blood, and am able to do the work I love without agony."

He smiled wryly.

"Go on," I encouraged.

"I stayed with the Volturi – a coven of vampires who are almost like royalty in our world, for a while, under the name Stregoni Benefici (sp?) but didn't really enjoy it.

"I was very lonely, you see. I dreamed – in the figurative sense, of course – of finding others like me, others who didn't feed on humans. When the influenza epidemic hit, I was working nights in a Chicago hospital. Elizabeth Mason, Edward's mother, was very adamant with me that I had to do 'everything in my power' to save Edward. It was as if she knew what I was. I decided to create myself a companion... And that's where Edward came in. He was my first companion."

"What about the others? Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Alice?" I prodded.

"They each have their own stories, and in due time, they will tell you," Carlisle replied quietly.

I nodded in understanding.

"So, off the top of my head with a really bad math calculation, your somewhere around three hundred and sixty?" I asked nervously.

"Three hundred and sixty two to be precise," Carlisle replied amusedly, yet nervously, "You don't mind do you?" He added very anxiously.

"I like you for who you are, not how old you are," I replied sincerely.

"Good," Carlisle replied, before tilting his head up and capturing my lips in his own, in a passionate embrace.

**A/N: Slightly short, pretty shit, and most of it taken my Stephenie Meyer's Twilight dialogue, when Edward in telling Bella Carlisle's story.**

**I apologise for the crappiness of the chapter. OMG!!! I'm on Microsoft word, and crappiness isn't coming up underlined in red. ROFL ITS A REAL WORD... CREEPY.**

**Anyways, I'd appreciate your reviews =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

I wasn't the least bit repulsed by Carlisle's age. His looks make him look younger, so I've got no problem with it; he looks younger.

His story absolutely fascinated me; it had so much depth, and I find it funny that he hunted vampires, before he became one.

The next week of school was like a routine – I woke up to Carlisle's angelic face, he helped me choose some clothes (Alice had taken me shopping and gone crazy), and then left. I got ready, and then drove to school. School was normal, and they had somehow ALL found out about Carlisle and I... I think Mike saw us when we were at the movies in Port Angeles; outside of the theatre Carlisle picked me up and spun me around, before kissing me.

Mike was quick to spread the word.

Somehow, Charlie still didn't know though, and that was our mission for today, Saturday.

We were going to tell him.

If Carlisle wasn't a vampire, I'd say he wouldn't make it out of the house alive... Charlie has a fondness for his gun.

I am currently sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal.

Carlisle was coming over – unbeknownst to Charlie – at ten. It was now a quarter to ten, and my nerves were jumping by the millisecond.

I finished my breakfast and washed the dishes quickly, before running back upstairs and brushing my teeth.

When I came back down in was exactly ten o'clock, and a knock sounded from the door.

Charlie got it, and I followed him.

"Dr. Cullen?" Charlie said, confused.

"Good morning Chief Swan, may I come in?" Carlisle asked courteously, sending a discreet wink my way.

"Um, sure," Charlie replied, opening the door farther, and walking back to the lounge room, flicking the TV off.

Carlisle followed, and sat down.

I then followed Carlisle and sat next to him.

"So, what's this about?" Charlie asked, getting to the point; a game was on in three minutes.

"Bella and I have something to tell you," Carlisle replied, taking my hand.

Charlie stared at him, then at me, then at our joined hands, then back at Carlisle. I then saw his eyes flicker to where his gun hung on the wall.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Well, we're, erm," I started, "Together?" It came out like a question instead of a statement.

Carlisle squeezed my hand a little bit.

Charlie turned purple.

"A word, Isabella?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Uh-oh. He used my full name. I'm in trouble.

Carlisle squeezed my hand again briefly as I stood up. I followed Charlie out into the kitchen.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Charlie exploded, and I flinched, "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? HE'S TOO OLD FOR YOU!"

**(A/N: Guys, I'm changing Carlisle's age, and I don't remember how many years are between Phil and Renee, so Carlisle is now claiming 28, and there are 7 years between Renee and Phil)**

"Dad," I started weakly, "He's only just turned twenty eight... That's only around nine years... And if you remember correctly, Mum and Phil are seven years apart."

Charlie face slowly regained colour, "He's your _doctor,_ Bella!"

"So?" I asked, "He's saved my life before."

Charlie clenched and unclenched his teeth, and stalked back into the lounge room.

I trailed after him warily, and sat back down next to Carlisle.

"You better not hurt her," Charlie said menacingly.

"I don't intend to," Carlisle replied seriously, "I love Bella."

I gasped. We had never said I love you before.

I turned to face him, and mouthed 'I love you too' back.

"Did you just mouth elephant at me?" Carlisle joked, and I giggled.

"Fine," Charlie grumbled, and he turned the television back on.

"Um, Dad, I'm gonna go over to Carlisle's, okay?" I asked hesitantly.

He grunted in reply, which I took as a yes.

I stood up with Carlisle by my side and went out the door.

I noticed Carlisle's car wasn't here.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I ran."

"Oh," I replied, "Should we take my car over?"

"No," Carlisle replied, grinning.

He glanced around the street, before grabbing my arms, pulling me onto his back, and running like a bullet cutting through the air.

I hid my face in his neck; the motion was too much for me.

Oh, he smelt good.

A few minutes later, Carlisle stopped, and pried me off him.

"We're here," He murmured gently into my ear.

I shakily got onto my feet, breathing deeply.

"You'll get used to it," Carlisle chuckled, smirking slightly.

I playfully narrowed my eyes at him.

Carlisle took my hand and led me into the house.

We walked into the kitchen (Food for the human) and what we saw shocked us both to the core.

**(A/N: haha I was going to just leave it there and make it a really short chapter with a cliffie, but I decided not to cause I haven't updated in a while… ANYWAYS, ONTO THE STORY)**

A very angry looking Esme sat on the kitchen bench, fists clenched, making dents in the surface of the bench.

You could almost see steam coming out her ears, and electricity crackling through her hair.

I was terrified.

The one time I had seen her, she had always seemed so calm, and _happy_, but this was downright alarming.

I cowered behind Carlisle at the same time he took a step in front of me, protecting.

"Esme," He said cautiously, "What are you doing here?"

**A/N: I'm sorry for the very OC Esme, but I really couldn't think of ANYTHING to put in this chapter, so be thankful there is something. Otherwise you might not have gotten the chapter for another few weeks.**

**Oh, and also I'm very sorry for the shortness, and long wait. Hopefully it won't be as bad next time.**

**AND CLIFFIE!! HAHAHA, lol sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**A/N: Again, I apologise for the OOC-ness of Esme that will prolly be in this chapter.**

"_Esme," He said cautiously, "What are you doing here?"_

"Hello Carlisle," She snarled, "Isabella, lovely to meet you." She spat.

I visibly flinched.

"What are you doing here Esme?" Carlisle repeated, keeping up a cool façade.

"I came here because I wanted you back, and Edward told me that you had already moved on," Esme seethed, "I had to come to see proof for myself… And you've moved on already, with a _human_?"

"Mind what you're saying Esme," Carlisle warned, his golden eyes flashing dangerously.

Esme matched his, and it was then that I realised the vibrant red of her own eyes.

Carlisle seemed to notice her eyes as well, and asked in a pained voice, "Why, Esme? Why?"

She seemed to know what he was talking about, "The only thing from stopping me being a natural vampire was you, Carlisle. You think I liked living off animals? Humans are so much better."

"I thought you were staying with the Denali coven?" Carlisle furrowed his brow, but still held his protective stance.

"I met up with Laurent on the way, and he persuaded me to go travelling with him. Edward came with us, but refused to live off humans," Esme informed him.

"Laurent?" Carlisle asked, confused, "Who is that?"

"An American nomad," Esme replied, smirking, "He showed me new ways to live."

"Then why didn't you just stay with him instead of coming back here?" Carlisle replied forefully.

This was an Esme I had never seen, nor heard about before. The Esme I had once seen was a happy and carefree person, with a wonderful soul.

This person was anything but.

"Because I realised our divorce was a mistake, but then Edward informed me of your new infatuation," Esme said angrily.

"Our divorce was not a mistake Esme," Carlisle said, "And this is not an infatuation. We love each other."

"No you don't," Esme spat, "She is only a human, how could you love her?"

"You were a dying human when I fell in love with you, Esme," Carlisle said quietly, "I did what I could to save you, and so I changed you into a vampire. Do not forget your place."

Carlisle's words were gentle, but commanding.

Esme snarled.

"And, how, pray tell, did Edward find out about Bella and I?" Carlisle almost mocked.

"He came back down for a visit, and saw the two of you together. He raced back to tell me," Esme replied.

"Alright," Carlisle replied, "You've seen your proof; will you please leave now?"

Esme ignored his requested.

"Laurent and I have informed the Volturi of this," She said, "I expect they'll visit within the next few weeks."

Carlisle's eyes flashed with anger, while mine flashed with confusion.

Who were the Volturi, and why did they need to visit?

Esme was then gone before I could blink.

Carlisle let out an unnecessary breath.

"I think you have some explaining to do," I said uneasily.

---

_Point of view of Carlisle ;_

I led Bella into the living room just as my phone buzzed.

Flipping it open, I said, "Hello?"

"Carlisle! Is everyone okay? I saw a very angry Esme coming and got everyone out of the house. I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to warn you. Just as you were coming in the front door, we all left and Esme came in through the kitchen window…" Alice's voice said very fast.

"We're fine, Alice, I'll explain everything later, okay?" I said.

"Okay, bye then," She replied, and hung up.

Bella looked at me quizzically.

"Alice," I explained.

She nodded.

"Well, I'll start with who the Volturi are," I said, "The Volturi are a coven of vampires from Italy. They are like the royal family in our world, and have existed for at least three thousand years. They set and enforce the 'rules', and eliminate anything that defies them.

" Aro, Caius, and Marcus are the leaders, and their mates are Sulpicia and Athenodora. The guard consists of Jane, Alec, Heidi, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Renata, and Santiago. The guard all of powers of some sort, as well as Aro and Marcus. Got it?"

Bella nodded, "So why are they coming here?"

"You are human," I said simply, "And know our secret."

"Will they kill me?" Bella whispered.

"No, I will not let them…" I replied, "However…"

I stopped, hesitant.

Bella urged me on.

"However, they will expect you to become a vampire, within a few months of their visit," I replied fearfully, hoping this doesn't scare her away.

Her reaction was the complete opposite.

Her eyes lit up, and her face seemed to brighten, "I get to become a vampire?!"

I nodded, confused, as she grinned.

"You _want _to become one?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, "I'll get to be just like you, and I'll get to have you forever. Otherwise when I'm all old and wrinkly, you'll still be impeccable and… young, in a way."

I chuckled.

"So you wish me to change you then?" I asked.

"Yes!" Bella replied excitedly.

"Okay, but I'm not doing it until the Volturi come and go. I want you to have enough of your human life as possible," I replied, very seriously, "And think of Charlie and Renee."

Her face dropped, "Ah crap, forget about them."

I smiled humourlessly.

"What will I do when I become one? What happens to me?" Bella asked, referring to what happens with Charlie and Renee.

"We will stage a car accident or something, and then put remains of a body so badly burnt that they won't be able to recognise it, but you'll be in your car or something."

"NO! NOT MY AUDI!" Bella screamed, and I burst out in laughter.

She was more concerned with her car, than about her mother and father.

"Don't worry, I'll buy a new one, and we can crash that one," I said, still chuckling.

"We'll have to move, won't we?" Bella then asked quietly, "Haven't your family only just gotten settled in? I would hate to do that to you all."

"They all love you Bella, it'll be no problem," I said, "And if it's Rosalie you're worried about, we'll even let her pick the new place. It'll soften her up."

Bella chuckled.

Just then we heard the front door open, and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and, to my surprise, Edward, walked in.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Rosalie demanded.

**A/N: Does that count as a cliffie? If it does, I'm so very sorry… BUT AT LEAST BE HAPPY BY THE VERY QUICK UPDATE!!!  
VEEEEEEEERRYYYYY QUICK UPDATE! GO MEEEEEE, DENI IS THE BEST! =D**

**The more reviews I get, the quicker the next update will be. Your reviews inspire me to write!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

**A/N: Oh shit, I am so very sorry.**

**I have been SOOOOOO busy lately... My school has gone from a nice little bludge, to freakin' five assignments in one week.**

**I can't believe it's been over a month since I updated! What must you think of me?! I'm so sorry!**

"You might all want to sit down," Carlisle said wearily, rubbing his temples.

Everyone immediately took a seat.

"Edward, nice to see you. Meet Bella." Carlisle was quick with the introductions.

I nodded to the bronze haired boy, who nodded back, showing a faint trace of a crooked smile.

"Okay, so, I repeat, what the hell is going on?" Rosalie re-demanded, not giving a crap about introductions.

Carlisle gave quite a thorough explanation of 'what the hell was going on' which took almost twenty minutes.

"Oh joy," Alice groaned, her usually chipper voice gone.

"So, we have to move… again?" Rosalie said sadly.

My eyes welled up at the heartbroken sound of Rosalie's voice, and Carlisle rubbed my back.

"You don't know how sorry we are, Rose," Carlisle said sympathetically.

I nodded in agreement.

"But, if it makes you feel better…" Carlisle started with a small smile on his face, "You can choose where we go!"

Rosalie's eyes brightened, "Really?" She asked.

Carlisle nodded with a fond grin on his face.

"Okay, this isn't so bad then," Rosalie said, smiling slightly.

"So, let me clear this up…" Jasper started, "The Volturi are coming, and then while they're here we're going to have to bite Bella, and then we're going to stage a car accident or something, and then we're moving to wherever Rosalie decides we are going to go?"

"Pretty much," Alice affirmed, "Urgh, Rose, stop changing your mind on where we are going to move to! It's making my head ache with a new vision every three seconds!"

Rosalie giggled, "Sorry sis."

I smiled at the two sisters.

"Okay, I've chosen where we are going to stay," Rosalie said.

"Where?" Alice replied.

"Rosebery, Tasmania, Australia," The blonde said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh, please, no!" Alice moaned.

Even Edward looked slightly horrified.

"I've never even heard about this place," I said, very confused, "What's so bad about it?"

Alice's eyes clouded over for a second, and then she replied to me, "Rosebery has a population of 1,032 people, is a mining town, has an average rainfall per year of 1,592mm and has an average maximum temperature of 16.4 degrees Celsius, that's 62 degrees Fahrenheit, and a minimum of 7 degrees Celsius, which is 45 degrees Fahrenheit."

She sounded like a walking dictionary.

"So, it's gonna be kinda cold?" I said.

"Yep," Alice replied.

Nothing was dampening my spirits though. Rosalie was no where near as angry as I expected, and the rest of the family were fine, excluding Esme.

"Now, Edward, I think there is a bit of explaining for you to do?" Carlisle asked.

Edward took a deep breath, "I am very sorry that I told Esme about Bella and you, Carlisle. I didn't realise she would take it so harshly, and I didn't mean to cause all this trouble. I've now realised that the woman I came to see as my mother is absolutely bonkers and needs to be taken to a special vampire asylum."

I giggled unconsciously, and Edward's lips turned up in a crooked smile.

It was breathtaking, and I felt the air hitch in my lungs.

Blushing, I turned away, though I could still feel Edward's gaze on me.

"That's getting really frustrating," Edward muttered.

I cocked my head at him.

"I still can't read your mind," Edward explained, "For me, that's not normal. I can usually read everyone's."

I merely nodded, still feeling his gaze trying to penetrate my mind.

---

"When do you expect the Volturi to come?" I asked Carlisle sleepily.

We were in his bedroom, laying down. It was time for the human to get her rest.

"Very soon, Bella, very soon." Was all I heard before I drifted off to sleep and was consumed into the beautiful world of dreams and peace.

**A/N: Okay, I know, it's very short… But at least I updated!!!**

**Oh btw… I need some votes. I was thinking of kind of turning this into a sort of love triangle. Like Edward lusting after Bella, but she will definitely stay with Carlisle. I won't turn this into a Bella/Edward… but it might just heat up the story a bit.**

**Yes or no?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

**A/N: Okay, first up, OH MY GOOD GOD, I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT.**

**To be honest, I just keep on forgetting about it :S AND I've been very busy lately... Juggling soccer training, soccer games, refereeing, school work, friends and the boyfriend.**

**So, I am so sorry for the lateness.**

**AS FOR THE VOTE... I'm not even gonna bother putting Edward lusting after Bella in. I've got something else in mind ;)**

**SO, ONTO THE STORY.**

It had been three weeks since we were informed of the Volturi's soon to be presence... and today was the day that I was going to be changed.

Today was the day that we fake a car crash. Today was the day that I 'died'.

Carlisle had purchased a decoy Audi TT the previous week.

We were currently in Emmett's jeep, at four in the morning, driving to the place where we were going to fake a deadly car crash. We also had a dead body stored in the boot, making me feel slightly queasy.

At first it was absolutely repugnant that they had killed someone, but then they told me what really happened.

"_Is that – is that a body?" I squeaked, terrified, "You killed someone?!"_

"_No!" Carlisle nearly shouted, "We scouted over three hundred miles __**(a/n: is that a lot? I don't know miles!)**__ of forest until we found a body! And it wasn't an easy task... I wasn't even expecting a body full stop, but Edward told us Esme would probably have fed and left behind a body or... fifty."_

_I calmed down, and nodded, still extremely queasy at the thought of a dead body._

I think it's just my paranoia, but I swear I can smell the dead body so strongly that the paint on the car should be peeling.

Edward is driving the bye bye Audi and is slightly in front of us.

We arrived at the 'scene of the crime' a few minutes later.

"I don't even know why you came," Carlisle muttered, "You won't like this at all."

"I wanted to come," I protested, though my insides clenched weirdly, "And if I get too grossed out I can wait in the car."

Carlisle merely nodded, and helped me out of the car, like a gentleman.

It took Emmett a total of five punches, seven kicks, and four slaps to make the car look like it had been majorly crashed, where he then proceeded to rip random bits off, and then he set the engine alight and I watched it go KABOOM from a distance.

They then got the body out.

I studied her carefully.

Dark brown, almost black, luscious locks, piercing blue eyes, soft red lips. Absolutely beautiful for a human. Would have been a stunning vampire. But fate was not with her, obviously.

I watched with a lump in my throat as they lit the leg of her pants, then the other leg, then the two sleeves, and then finally they put a tiny bit of gasoline in her hair, and lit that too.

I turned around from the horrific scene, and took deep, calming breaths.

Even though I was almost 500 metres away from it, I felt the air rush around me, and myself getting pulled into a pair of cold arms. Carlisle had run to me, my hero.

A lone tear escaped my eye. The realisation of it all was hitting me like a ton of bricks.

I was never going to be able to talk to Charlie again. I was never going to be able to talk to Renee or Phil again. I will technically be Jacob's enemy, and not allowed on the reservation. We're leaving America, my home country.

I flashed back to my 'goodbye' to Charlie. I tried to make it as casual as possible, yet as lovey as I could.

"_Hey, Dad, I'm going over to the Cullen's, okay?" I said, swallowing the lump in my throat._

_He got up off the couch and walked over to me._

"_Okay, you have fun," Charlie said._

"_Will do," I replied, before hugging him, and saying, "Love you."_

_His mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few seconds, before he finally said, "Love you too, Bells." _

_He sat back down and flicked the Superbowl on._

"_Bye Dad," I whispered, before exiting the door for the last time, toying with the string on my red hoodie._

It hadn't been much of a goodbye, but I couldn't exactly waltz up to him and go, "Dad, I'm sorry, but the Cullen's are vampires and a bunch of bad vampires are after me. I'm going to go stage my death, and then I'm getting changed into a vampire, where I won't be able to see you for a year because I'll be thirsting for your blood. Oh, and I'm moving to Australia, hope you don't mind. Bye! I'll miss you!"

I didn't think that would work.

Carlisle dried my eyes and kissed my temple, before staring at a spot in the distance with a frown on his gorgeous face.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Rosalie, come here," he called out softly.

I turned around slowly, and saw something that looked like it came straight out of the movies.

A line of seven people, whom I presumed to be vampires, were walking towards us.

"Jane, Marcus, Aro, Renata, Caius, Demetri and Alec," I heard Carlisle sigh.

So this was the Volturi.

**A/N: Incredibly sorry about the shortness, and the lateness.**

**Who wants details on my last two soccer games? Well you're gonna get them anyway.**

**Last week we won 8 – 0 and I scored ;) I was a happy girl.**

**Yesterday we lost 4 – 2, but I scored again ;) And I nearly scored a second time from a direct free kick, but some stupid bitch had to jump and only JUST header it out of the way.**

**Okay, once again, SORRY!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

They walked towards us with such an air of pride and confidence, I was surprised that we didn't keel over.

I looked at the family of vampires that crowded me – Carlisle's face was calm and relaxed, as well as oddly confident. Alice's eyes were unfocused, and I presumed she was trying to get a few visions as extra precautions. Jasper's jaw was locked, and he had a protective arm around Alice's waist. Emmett was casual and comfortable, one arm slung loosely over Rosalie's shoulder. Rosalie's face was close to a smirk, as though she was thinking 'Ha, I look better than Renata and Jane.' Edward's face was impassive, though I could see a tiny fire in his eyes.

I was a bundle of nerves; I didn't know how to act with a pile of ancient vampires walking towards me!

I gulped, and trained my eyes at the portion of the Volturi that had decided to pay us a visit.

They reached us half a minute later, and stood out in a line in front of us.

"Carlisle, dear friend, we meet again!" Aro said, chuckling, and then he 'noticed' me. "I do not believe I know this young lady, Carlisle."  
"This is Bella." Carlisle was short with the introductions.

I smiled half-heartedly.

"Bella, lovely to meet you!" Aro said warmly.

He was one optimistic and enthusiastic vampire.

"We know why you're here, Aro," Carlisle said bluntly, completely over the nice guy innuendo.

Aro's smile faltered.

"Then you know we have to change the girl, Carlisle," Caius said.

I flinched involuntarily.

"Do you not see the scene behind us, then, Caius?" Carlisle said, slightly rudely. It seemed he would go to any lengths to protect me. "It is Bella's staged death. We planned to change her tomorrow."

Caius' expression did not change.

I moved my eyes to Jane, and noticed she was staring at me intently, almost frowning, with a look of concentration on her face.

"Very well then!" Aro said, turning around, "We'll be off then."  
I nearly laughed.

"Wait," Jane said. "Bella, do you feel any pain at the moment?"  
I frowned, puzzled, and said, "No?" I answered as if questioning if I _was_ meant to be feeling pain.

I saw a flicker of fury go through Jane's eyes.

"Are you attacking her, Jane?" Alec asked.  
"Yes," Jane replied shortly. "And she isn't feeling a thing."

Aro studied me. "That's interesting. Say, Bella, would you be interested in joining us?"  
Wow, way to be subtle about it.

"No, she will not." Carlisle's voice was firm.

"Very well," Aro murmured. "And I suppose neither Edward, Alice, or yourself, Carlisle, would be interested?"

"No thank you," Alice said in a cheery voice.

"Thanks for the offer, _again_, but I'd really rather not," Edward said.

"Likewise," Carlisle affirmed.

"Very well, very well," Aro murmured again. "I guess we really will be off then."

And with those words they turned around and ran off, gone before I could even blink.

"Well, at least I know it's not only me who can't seem to penetrate your mind," Edward said, breaking the silence.

"What _was _Jane trying to do to me?" I asked, kind of self conscious.

"Jane's gift is to give the illusion of pain," Jasper replied, finally unlocking his jaw.

"Well I'm glad I didn't feel it then," I muttered.

"Don't worry love, I won't let anyone hurt you," Carlisle said quietly.

**A/N: And theres chapter twelve for you!**

**JUST KIDDING. Haha. I couldn't make it THAT short.**

**Anyways, onto the story.**

When I woke the next morning in Carlisle's bed, the TV was on, and Carlisle was laying down next to me, watching it.

My 'death' was already all over the news.

"_With the death of seventeen year old Isabella Swan looming over the town of Forks, it has become a gloomy place," _the news reporter said. _"Forensics confirmed the car crash was between midnight and dawn, and say that the crash was caused by slippery wheels and an oil leak, causing an explosion."_

A video from Forks High School then came up, with Mike Newton staring somewhere to the left of the screen. He had tears in his eyes.

"_Bella really was a great girl, and I think everyone is going to miss her," _he said.

Jessica Stanley was then next on the screen, though she wasn't crying.

"_Bella was the brains of the year, and I can't believe she's gone,"_ Jessica said, wiping a non-existent tear out of her eye.

Angela came up next, and she was trying to hold back sobs.

"_I – I," _she couldn't even complete a sentence.

I was touched, and I soon found myself trying to hold back sobs.

Then Charlie came onto screen, tears leaking down his face.

"_I'm gonna miss my girl," _was all he said, before he covered his face up and walked away.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me, and I cried harder then I'd ever cried before, right into his chest.

After five minutes I hiccupped and withdrew my face.

"I want to be a vampire now," I found myself saying. "I want this emotional pain to be replaced with actual pain. And I want it now."

---

An hour later found me on the lounge room couch, in my oldest, most comfiest clothes (Not that it mattered).

Alice was kneeling down beside my legs, and Carlisle was besides my head, stroking my hair.

Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all on the other side of the room, keeping a look out, really.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle whispered.

"I'm ready," I confirmed, taking Alice's hand.

Carlisle slowly lowered his mouth to my neck, kissing it softly.

"I love you," He whispered, before he latched onto my neck.

---

Pain. It was all that existed at this very moment. Red hot fire, that starting in my neck, before coursing its way achingly slowly through my system.

Nothing else existed – not the air around me. Not the smells filling my nostrils. Not the couch I laid on.

Just pain.

And hell, did it hurt.

**A/N: Okay, now this really is the end of the chapter.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**We're nearing the end of the story now! Usually I'm sad at the end of stories, but actually, I can't wait lol. It means I won't have to worry about giving you demanding reviewers chapters.**

**But still, please review =]**

**YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE GETTING THIS CHAPTER RIGHT NOW. I'm off school, sick. That's why you're getting it haha.**

**OMG! SO SCARY! My voice isn't working properly! I tried to sneeze, and you know when you sneeze bigly a lot of people go ACHOO! I normally go ACHOO and it wouldn't come out! **


End file.
